Wings of Truth
by WhitePhoenix52
Summary: Paradigm was restored after the defeat of Big Fau. Is history destined to repeat itself? Michael Seebach, a humble reporter with the desire for the ultimate truth, finds a different history, in the Wings of Truth.


Wings of Truth

Paradigm City, the city of amnesia, is also a city of mysterious chaos. Often, parts of this city would come under attack by some sort of giant machine. And always there to counter it, was the same black megadeuce, which always seemed to appear at the right time, at the right place. One could assume that it was the guardian of this city, this city without memories. But where did it come from? Does anyone control it? How else could it know, exactly where it has to go, and when it has to be there? The only logical explanation is that someone commands it. Someone who lives in this city. Someone with memories...

For some reason, I feel that I've already had these exact same thoughts before. But how? I couldn't have had these same thoughts before this world lost its memory. But then again, how do I know that the megadeuce didn't exist before we all lost our memories? The only way to know, is to find the truth. That's what I do for a living, or rather, what I did. I was but a humble newspaper reporter, finding answers to occasional incidents that occurred about this city. But, deep down, I had an insatiable demand for the truth. The truth of what caused all of us to lose our memories.

That one night that still haunts me. The night I had that dream. The entire world was set aflame. Mechanical giants trudged through the city, and flew across the air. There were entire armies of these giants, destroying everything. Every book destroyed, libraries emptied. They didn't seem satisfied destroying this city, they wanted to take our memories as well. Among these giants I saw the black megadeuce that protects this city. But how could something that once destroyed this city want to protect it. I almost went insane trying to comprehend an answer. I find to find the truth for my self.

But once again, it felt too much like the exact same thing happened before. Had I already lost my mind? I didn't care, I had to find the truth. It makes sense that something as old as a memory would be buried deep. I knew of one place, where the darkness shrouded everything, and quite possibly the truth. I was ready to give up my life to find the answers. I was no longer satisfied with my life of bringing small city stories to an end. I had to find the ultimate truth.

Journeying deep beneath this city was a thought dreaded by most. The under ground wreckage was enough to scare anyone away. There were deep tunnels, more than likely used to move from place to place faster in this city. But this was just underneath the streets of Paradigm. The answer I was looking was much deeper than this. After long hours of searching, I found a small way to go even deeper. Once again the eery familiarity plagued my mind.

It was like a ladder going down. The deeper I went, the more the darkness had an effect on your mind. I looked down. Light was becoming visible. I was almost at the bottom, but for some reason, I couldn't move. I found myself staring to the source of the light. I had no control of my actions, and soon nor of my mind. A terrorized reaction of something I couldn't even see. I felt my hands slip. I fell a story high down to the ground on my side. I finally fell unconscious under the mysterious terror, and yet, it seemed so familiar.

I awoke, not knowing how many days I've been down there. I regained my bodily functions. There were two directions in which I could go. I knew one of them would lead me to the truth. I followed the hallway for several minutes, the light grew brighter with every step. When I finally reached the end of the hall, I was devastated by the sight that I saw.

The underground was almost as large as the city. There were nothing but structures half buried in the ground. And the most mind boggling of all was the giant machine to the far right. I knew I'd seen it before, It was a megadeuce. But the way it was buried in the ground, I assumed it had been here for the longest of times. It took many more minutes to make it all the way there, but when I did, the event that changed who I was occurred.

As I grew closer, it seemed more and more like it was calling me. But when I stood before it, I lost control of my body again. My nightmare appeared before my eyes. I had seen everything again, but this time, I saw what were the results of war. Everything destroyed. The megadeuces waged war against each other. Almost every one of them destroyed. And one half buried under ground, just like the one before me.

Mysteriously, my visions vanished. But the fire from my visions somehow became real. I was trapped in the fire, my flesh burning. I gave a loud scream that echoed throughout the underground, but no one was around to hear it. Once again, I fell unconscious, the fire burning me.

Several days later, I awoke. I was in my old home. I looked around me and noticed I was covered in bandages. But, I was wearing my clothes over them. It's as if the bandages were now my skin. I looked in a nearby mirror, I looked like a mummy. I was no longer Michael Seebach. That identity belonged to a newspaper reporter. I was now someone who uncovered a truth, that no one else would. I was now.... Schwartzwald.

What I found was obviously what remained of an old megadeuce that caused that somewhat of a cataclysm. But was that the ultimate truth that I was seeking in the first place? I had to go back down there, and find the truth. I had succeeded in making it to the bottom of the underground without any trouble. I was about to head back to that megadeuce I found, when my mind started in a different direction.

Again, I felt that I had done the exact same thing before, it was beginning to drive me insane. But then, I thought about doing something that I know I haven't before. Instead of going back to the old megadeuce, I would go in the opposite direction. Maybe there I would find the truth.

It was a long hallway just like before, but as I came closer to the end, my steps sounded hollow. The flash of light at the end finally cleared to reveal the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen. It was a room set up like a movie set. I was baffled to thing that someone would be crazy enough to film something here. I decided to explore the room. Out of all the lights and equipment, I spotted an elevator.

Inside I noticed that the elevator wouldn't go up. There were only floors below this one. After the doors shut, I fixed my attention on the floor counter. When I saw it, the numbers read 'B666.' It was baffling alright, but I kept my mind straight. I continued to watch the counter, growing bored watching it progress. B667, B668, B669, B670......I could have sworn I fell asleep waiting to reach to bottom. When the doors opened, the outside was revealed to be empty. There was nothing here. I stepped out of the elevator, and it vanished into thin air. I was beginning to think I was crazy.

When I turned away from the now missing elevator, I saw another distant light. When I finally reached it, I found that the light was coming from inside a room, passing through glass walls surrounding a door. Once inside, it turned out to be another hallway, this time a short one. The door at the end had sign on the door labeled 'Director'. I opened the door and was once again astounded by the sight.

It was another megadeuce. This one looked very similar to the black one, only it colors were the inverse of those of the black megadeuce. I spotted narrow bridges passing outside of the shoulders of the megadeuce. Once I made it to the other side, I looked back at the mechanical giant, and instantly, my nightmare appeared before my eyes once again.

The same two memory fragments were shown before my eyes, then a new one appeared. It was that new megadeuce. I saw in my visions the new megadeuce destroying the remnants of the war that once destroyed this city. Then I saw the silhouettes of three figures. I recognized them. I knew who they were. It was clear what was going on. "This world has been reborn, again." I muttered.

I found my self backing away from the megadeuce. A moment later I backed into something. I felt it without turning around. It was thick and metallic. As I moved my hands upward, It felt bigger, as I moved my hands downward, it grew smaller, and eventually to a point. I turned around and it appeared to be another mechanical giant, but this time, it was shaped like a bird.It was a red, giant, mechanical bird. I looked up to its sharp yellow eyes. I heard mechanics starting up. It was the megadeuce. It turned around, destroying both bridges around it.

It raised it arm and formed a fist. I knew I was doomed. It thrust its arm forward, turning the floor into dust. I expected it all to end at that moment, but something saved me. The megadeuce's arm was stopped by the beak of the bird. I could see its eyes glow a bright yellow. There was an opening in it chest region. I jumped in. The inside was a cockpit. I at down in the chair that was amidst all the controls.

Bottons to my left side were pressed by themselves in a pattern. Four switches to my right activated themselves. I knew what was happening. I had done this before with a megadeuce. The controls looked exactly the same. Two semi-arches lowered in front of me from behind. A screen raised up and then scrolled a message: 'CAST IN THE NAME OF GOD....... YE NOT GUILTY' Two semi-sphere's bearing joysticks moved into position in front of me. I had to do one more thing before taking control. "Action!" I shouted.

I knew the controls. I let my memories guide me. This bird's power is equal, if not stronger than that of a megadeuce's. This was proven almost instantly when I charged right into the center of the enemy megadeuce. The beak gouged deeply into it's torso. The force of the blow sent the megadeuce falling backwards. But it wasn't finished yet. It pointed it's arms straight up and extended the pistons in the back of it's arms. It was strong enough to get it standing again.

I knew there was a risk of letting it continue. I activated the drills on each side of the bird's neck. I took a long glance at the megadeuce, trying remember what it's name was. "Goodbye, Big Venus." I muttered. I thrust both drills straight through the shoulders and chest of Big Venus. The battle was over, clearly proving that this bird is more powerful than the strongest megadeuce.

Big Venus fell to it's knees, a sight I never thought I would see. But now where would I go. If this is as far as I can go, is this the truth that I was seeking? As if the bird read my mind, the screen produced an odd bar code. My visions came back to me. I saw the entire thing before my eyes. The destruction of the city, the war, and....

I couldn't believe it. This bird existed when the megadeuces waged war against each other. It was here, waiting for me. Even before I had regained my memories, I was chosen to control this bird. This is the truth that I was searching for. But my responsibility is to do more than just find the truth. It's my duty to spread the truth. But shall the truth be condemned to only this city?

No. This bird can surpass these domes, these false skies. Paradigm can not condemn this bird's right to fly. These domes can not condemn this bird's right to spread the truth. Which is why I'll never rest, until everyone has learned their truth, the truth that they are worthy of. Everyone must know the judgement of Schrinami, the bird of truth.

All the time, I kept thinking of my mission to spread the truth. Now I don't even have to remain in this city. I don't even have to remain on this world! Schrinami's wings are much moe powerful than that. I can journey to world's beyond, and even more will know the truth the bird was meant to carry. For some reason Schrinami showed me the those accursed red marks. I was reminded of my weakness, my reason to pilot Schrinami. I was reminded, of my former self.

_Buried deep in a civilization that lost it's own past. Buried deep past the structures and the streets. Buried deep within the underground, where darkness reigns. Buried deep within the minds of few who recall, the fires lit by the mechanical giants. I see in the mirror, when I look into my eye, the fire that left these, Scars of Red..._

What came over me? I've haven't even had such detailed thought since I was went by Michael Seebach. Maybe Schrinami has been watching me even before I knew I had the memories. I am sure now, that I am the one, and the only one who possesses the right to fly with the Bird of Truth.


End file.
